The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA
by savannaharaiza
Summary: All Leo Ward knew about his mother was that she was killed because of his birth. Growing up with being forced into things he never liked or understood, the teenager makes a big jump, back to where it all started. Back to the past, the past when he wasn't even born yet. Back to bring down his present demons. To end his presents fate.-Poll is now closed
1. The Early Arrival

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

Well, here's a new story that I am now writing. I will be using Leo, my OC in Leo Potter, but he will be the future son of Skye and Grant Ward who is traveling from his mysterious future for a unknown reason.

I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I only own Leo and the plot.

Enjoy!

Oh, and this will take place after the season final. And Ward and Skye slept with one another a few episodes back before Skye found out about Ward being HYDRA. And Garrett will be alive for the sake of the story. It also takes place 6 months after the final, only with Garrett escaping Deathlok, who is of course now on the good guys side! Yes!

* * *

It had been 6 months. 6 months sense Garrett escaped from Deathlok. It had been 6 months sense Ward was taken into SHIELD custody by the then newly made Director Phil Coulson. It had been 6 months sense FitzSimmons' ocean fall, and Fitz was still recovering, never again the same. And, it had been 6 months ever sense Skye discovered that she was pregnant. With Grant Ward's son.

It came as a shock to Skye, oviously. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to abort the baby, but was she able to even be a mother to the son of a HYDRA Agent?

"Skye, are you here?"Skye heard Jemma Simmons asked chippery. They were at the SHIELD Base, in which Skye had been cooped up for the last 6 months.

"Where else would I be? Tahiti?" Skye said. Simmons entered the living room. She had bags in her arms and a big smile on her face.

"I've got the baby things you ordered." Simmons said, "I got Triplett setting up the nursery now." Skye had to smile. The baby may have been Ward's son, but he also was Skye's.

"Lets see how they look." Skye said, the two women then started looking through the bags, which held the boxes, which they opened. Inside was baby clothes, diapers, bottles, formula, toys and a few other things Skye didn't even know how to use.

"These are so cute!" Simmons said smiling. "Have you told Ward yet?" Skye setted down a toy she was holding. She looked away. "You haven't yet."

"I'd rather have him not know anything about me being pregnant, let alone with his son." Skye said, she gently rubbed her large stomach. "And why the hell is my stomach so big already, the kid isn't even 6 pounds!"

Simmons opened her mouth to start explaining but was interupted by Triplett entering the room. The alarms were going off.

"Who set off the alarms?" The bio chemist instead asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that you two need to stay clear of that person!" Triplett said, he had a gun in his hands, ready to shoot if necessary.

The three SHIELD Agents heard yelling, three people, two being Coulson and May, the thrid one sounded young, male, but young.

"Who sent you!" Coulson demanded.

"I'll tell you when you give me proof that the pregnant lady is alive." They heard the person say, his voice was calm, unlike Coulson's.

"And why would we do that?" Skye, Simmons and Triplett heard May say. Skye kept both of her hands around her stomach protectively.

"So I can make sure that she hasn't been taken yet." The young man said. Skye was alarmed and worried now. What did he mean by her being taken? And how would he know?

"What do you mean?" Coulson demanded, his voice was rising higher and higher as he spoke.

"All I will say this second is the future depends on weather Skye is in that room right now." The young man said. The future? "I'll explain everything as soon as I'm given proof."

"Alright, we'll let you, only if you tell us who you are." Coulson said, sounding a bit calmer.

* * *

The scene then transfered over to the outside of the living room. Coulson and May were in front of the doors, guns aiming at a teenager around 16 or 17 with brown hair and eyes. He was staring at the two SHIELD Agents, both were glaring at him.

The teen opend his mouth and said loudly enough so that Skye, Simmons and Triplett could hear him. "I'm Skye's son from the future. And I just changed my present hopefully."

* * *

So, what do you think? Review, Like and/or follow, it makes my day. And easier to write.


	2. His name was Leo

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

Here's the next chapter! I would like to say sorry for the confusion if any of you saw the wrong chapter on this story, I accidentally clicked on another story of mine. And I would like those who reviewed, liked and/or are following! You guys are great!

I do not own Agents of SHIELD. I only own Leo and the plot.

I will leave you off to read this now.

* * *

_Previously..._

_The teen opend his mouth and said loudly enough so that Skye, Simmons and Triplett could hear him. "I'm Skye's son from the future. And I just changed my present hopefully."_

* * *

The teenager's words were echoing in everyone's minds. _Skye's_ son? The one that she was currently 6 months pregnant with? And from the _future_? What the hell.

"Did you just say that you're Skye's son form the future?" Coulson said, not sure how to process any of it.

"Was I speaking in tounges?" The teen asked with annoyance. "No, I am Skye's son. Leo. That's my name."

Leo. His name was Leo. Skye was listening through the door with Simmons and Triplett. Was he named after their currently hospitalized engineer, Fitz? Was he named after Fitz as the man might have not survived to the boys birth? Was any of what this Leo kid even saying true?

"I suggest you give us some proof, _Leo._" May said, glaring at the teen. She didn't trust this boy, he oviously was hiding more things from them.

"Alright." Leo said. He toke out Skye's old Moniter Bracelet, the one that formally kept her from using any electronic. "It was given to me by your future self, Coulson." The teenager sighed. "Give me a Truth Serum or Lie Detector Test. I'm not lying here." His voice was filled with emotion, but that also made him suspicious.

"A lie deteactor test." Coulson said. He grabbed Leo by his shoulder. "Lets go." He and the teen walked away. May followed. Skye, Triplett and Simmons opened the door and decided to join them. This was the most exciting Skye would get to witness in months. And she wanted to know if this kid was her damn kid.

* * *

Leo was seen strapped up to SHIELD's specialized Lie Detector. He looked calm but if you were to look close enough, the boy was also worried. Worried most likely on what he would be asked.

"What's your full name?" Coulson asked.

"Leo Miles Ward." The teen answered.

"What is your birthdate and location at where you were born?" Coulson asked.

"Febuary 9, 2015 I'm not sure where though, my mother was taken to the place by force by John Garrett and Grant Ward." Leo said. Skye looked striaght at the boy, she dcould tell that he didn't want to talk about that.

"How old are you?" Coulson asked.

"Sixteen."

"How did you get into the past?" That was a pretty big question. How did a kid from 2031? get sent 16 years back into the past. And by whom sent him. Did he sned himself? Who cracked time travel? There was many more questions that seemed to roll off everyone's heads.

"Time travel." That was pretty obvious.

"By what means?"

"It's a power of mine." Now that didn't make any sense what so ever.

"Power?" Coulson asked, not beleving a word the teenaged boy said.

"Yeah, power." Leo said. "All I will say is this thing happened to me and I got a bunch of powers, my mother would have these powers too if she has gone through what I had to do. Its pretty simple, like swimming through a misty pond."

"What "powers" do you pocess?" Coulson asked.

"Telekinesis, Time Travel, Telepathy and Superhuman Abilities, some of which I don't even know the right word for." Leo answered. Coulson looked at Leo's results. The damn kid was telling the truth!

* * *

Coulson, May, Skye, Simmons and Triplett was seen back in the living room, a big screen held Leo's face, he was back in the interriogation room.

"The damn kids telling the truth?" Triplett said, astonished.

"The tests never lie." Coulson said sighing.

"What if he made it that way, he is a Telepath after all." Skye said, she was sitting on the sofa, rubbing her pregnant stomach worridly. If what this kid-her son said was true, what happened to her after his birth? Hell, what happened to _him_?

"He wouldn't be able to hide his emotions." Coulson said. "Plus, we were in the interrogation room, he wouldn't have been able to use his powers anyways."

"Here's something to ponder over." Skye said. "Why is he here, what happened to him after he was born? Hell, what happens to all of _us_?"

"He said he hopefully changed his present by being here." Simmons said looking sad and worried. "It must mean that he has a bad life."

Skye looked at the screen. Leo was sitting cross legged on the cot, leaning against the wall, his face was emotionless. If he had a bad life, what did he go through? Did she cause it? Where was he while he went through it? Was...was she even there to begin with?

Also, how did Garrett even get to her? Especially with Ward in a cell, with no contact available? Did he have like some sort of bug or tracker spying on them? Was he waiting for the right time to strike? Did Ward take her to Garrett? Did he somehow manage to get out of his cell, which was located in the lower grounds of the safe house. Skye was worried so much that the baby inside of her, Leo, kicked yet again.

And what did Leo mean about his powers? What-how did he get them? Did Skye have them as well or did she have to do something to get them, like Leo? All these questions made Skye head pound just as much Baby Leo kicked her stomach. It made her head turn, but she wanted to protect her baby.

But which Leo would she protect? The one that was currently growing inside her, completly unaware of what he would go through in the next years of his life? Or the teenaged one, the one who went through the things that must haunt him so much?

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Also, does anyone know what Leo is talking about when he says "I got a bunch of powers, my mother would have these powers too if she has gone through what I had to do. Its pretty simple, like swimming through a misty pond." ? If you do, then you'll know what I think Skye is, and that means Leo too. Thanks for reading and make sure to review, like and/or follow please!


	3. I'm half Inhuman

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

Well, I'm back! I would first off like to thank all those who reviewed, liked or followed! Second, another thanks for those who got what I think Skye and Leo are, Inhuman.

Anyways, I do not own Agents of SHIELD, I only own Leo and the plot.

Now, lets go on with the chapter!

* * *

_Previously..._

_But which Leo would she protect? The one that was currently growing inside her, completly unaware of what he would go through in the next years of his life? Or the teenaged one, the one who went through the things that must haunt him so much?_

* * *

Leo was in deep thought. Did they believe him? He couldn't hear their thoughts as the room he was in blocked him using his powers. If they didn't believe him, then what were they going to do with him? Put him in a cell next to the bastard who is also his father or just send him to one of those places where they keep people with powers who's powers are tested on and made stronger? He didn't want either. For one, if he was placed in a place where he was tested on, would they just end up killing him as he's not even full human? Or would they place him next to Ward, who would end up dead because of hw angry he, Leo, was with him for having a hand in destroying his and many others lives?

He put his head into his hands. He wished that he could just drown out his own thoughts with other peoples thoughts, like it normally is. But, no sir, he had to be placed in the room that takes all his powers away from him.

He also had to worry about other things. Would his demons from his time discover where he went and attempt to come to this time? Would they end up dragging him back and just kill everyone earlier then expected? Or was his time already changed? As he was now in the past and just told Coulson that Garrett and Ward would kidnap Skye soon. But he never said when, as even he didn't know when Skye would be taken, only knowing that she would be taken a little while before he was born.

The door suddenly opened and Melinda May stepped in. Her face was emotionless, as it always ever was, she stood standing tall, her hard eyes looking down at Leo. He was intimindated by her.

"Director Coulson wants to see you again." The woman said with a equally emotionless voice. "Don't try anything stupid." Leo smirked at that.

"Haven't I done enough stupid things yet?" He asked sarcastically. May only glared at the teenager as he stood up and left the room. She followed him.

* * *

Coulson, Skye, Simmons and Triplett were waiting for May and Leo in the living room.

"Are you nervous?" Simmons asked Skye. "Meeting your son?"

"Do I look nervous?" Skye asked. She sure as hell felt like it. "I'm still pregnant with the kid and here I am meeting him as a freaking teenager!" She looked at Coulson. "What's going to happen to him? Are we keeping him here or what?"

"We'll have to have him tell us as much as he can without completly revealing his time. It could cause a lot of trouble." Coulson said.

"Is it safe keeping Ward around when we'll also be having Leo, who said that he helped Garrett in kidnpping Skye?" Triplett asked, he had a good point.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Coulson said, he wanted to here some more from Leo before he did anything, and that also meant what he would do with the back stabbing puppet Grant Ward.

The doors opened and May came in, with Leo following behind her. The teen also looked nervous, it was as though he was just meeting them all for the first time. Was it though? Did he even know any of them minus Coulson? Did he even ever know his mother?

"Leo." Coulson said, the boy looked at him. "Can we ask you another few questions?"

"Sure, it won't hurt, seeing as I already screwed my present up by telling you about...you know." The teen said shrugging. "What do you wanna know?"

"What happens after your birth, what happens to you?" Coulson asked. Leo looked down and sighed.

"Garrett had me experimented on, I guess it went on until I was 3 maybe. After that he used me as a weapon, even though I didn't have my powers then." The 16 year old said. "I didn't have any powers until I was 10, after that I broke away from Garrett and ran. I met you and what was left of your team a little while after that. But I left, Ward found me and lets just say we have a natural hate for one another."

"How did you get your powers, you say you swam through a misty pond." Coulson asked.

"It's called the Terrigen Mist, it gives Inhuman's powers." Leo said.

"What are Inhuman's?" Coulson asked.

"Alien's, I'm half Inhuman." Leo said, he looked at Skye, who realized that she was the one to give him his alien heritage. She was a Inhuman. She was a alien.

"Where am I?" Skye asked, speaking to her son for the first time. "Where was I when you were going through all this?" Leo looked upset, he didn't know how he was going to tell her what happened.

There was several minutes of silence before Leo looked at Skye, his mother, the woman who was suppose to love and protect him, but never got to do the second part.

"You...you died when I was born." It came out with emotion, sadness and regret? "Garrett had you killed as he had me, he didn't need you. So he got rid of you, permanently."

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Please review, like and/or follow.


	4. Don't Wait too Long

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

Well, I would like to thank those who liked or followed!

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

Onward with the story.

* * *

_Previously...  
_

_"Where am I?" Skye asked, speaking to her son for the first time. "Where was I when you were going through all this?" Leo looked upset, he didn't know how he was going to tell her what happened.  
_

_There was several minutes of silence before Leo looked at Skye, his mother, the woman who was suppose to love and protect him, but never got to do the second part._

_"You...you died when I was born." It came out with emotion, sadness and regret? "Garrett had you killed as he had me, he didn't need you. So he got rid of you, permanently."_

* * *

No one spoke. Who could when they just heard that Garrett would kill Skye, for her currently unborn son?

Skye didn't know what to think. Her son just told her that she was dead. Dead before she possibly even got to hold him. This explained why she wasn't there for him. Because she was dead. She died on the day he was born, did he go through every birthday feeling sad as it also was the day his mother died? Or worse, did he feel guilty? Guilty that he was alive while she died?

Leo looked down, his hands and fingers fidgiting akwordly, he was letting everyone take in what he told them. Would they even be able to?

"How do we prevent it?" Leo heard Triplett asked. The teen looked up at the agent. "How do we prevent your time from happening?"

"By making sure Garrett doesn't kill m-Skye." Leo said, he didn't know weather or not Skye wanted him to call her Mom yet, seeing as she techincally wasn't one yet. Plus, he read her thoughts on accident, it would probably freak her out more.

"You said Ward is also involved." May gritted, Leo could tell just by her expressions that she loathed the man. Leo couldn't blame her. "Do you know how?"

"Only that it was when he was getting transported into one of SHIELD's other facilities." Leo answered. "And that he didn't know that I was his son until after he brought Skye to Garrett."

"Are you saying, that if Ward knew that Skye was pregnant with his son, you, he wouldn't take Skye to Garrett?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Leo said.

Skye closed her eyes and sighed. She honestly didn't want to see Ward, let alone tell him that she was pregnant with his son. But, would telling him save her life and not cause Leo to grow up as a gunnie pig and then a weapon? And could the man redeem himself possibly, knowing that he had a son out there, who had a crappy life just like he did?

Skye saw Leo looking at her, she knew that he was reading her thoughts.

"Sorry." The teen said quietly. "I just like hearing your thoughts." Skye smiled at that.

"It's alright." She said. "Would it work though, me telling him about this baby, you, being his son?"

"Possibly." Leo said shrugging. "You just have to wonder weather or not he'll change." He frowned. "That part always matter. Knowing weather a person will really change."

He was right on that too. Would Ward change once he found out about his son? Would he switch sides and fight to protect him? Or would he just use it as a leverage?

Skye knew what she wanted to do.

"Let me talk to him."

* * *

Skye was led down into the deeper part of the safe house. It was dark and creepy.

Triplett was the one who would take her to Ward, seeing as he was the lucky one who had to give him meals.

"I can stay in the room, if you'd like." Triplett said. But Skye shook her head.

"I have to do this on my own." She said. "And plus, Coulson, May, Simmons and the kid will be watching over from a 20 inch TV screen, you'll be albe to see over the bars." She smirked a little. "I never wanted to do this, but it seem's like I have to."

Soon enough Skye and Triplett was outside of Ward's cell, they could easily see him through the window. He was looking right back at him, his eyes were mirrors to Leo's, only his less shown emotion.

Skye yanked open the metal door of the cell. It was cemented floor and walls, a cot at the end, a toilet at the other and a table in the center. Two chairs was around the table, with Grant Ward sitting at the one opposite to the door, and the other chair.

Ward looked at Skye. She was more beautiful then when he last saw her. But something stood out about her, she had a baby bump.

"You're pregnant." He said, dumbfounded. Skye smirked.

"That's what happens when you have unprotected sex, Ward, I'm just glad you didn't give me anything else." Skye said.

"What?"

"You knocked me up. This is your son in here." Skye said, Ward looked even more dumbfounded now, much to Skye's amusement. "I'm going to only say it once, help us bring down Garrett or this baby's future won't be a good one."

"What does Garrett have to do with this?" Ward demanded. Skye smirked.

"Like I'm telling you." She said. "Though, I will say this, this baby, Leo, will end up hating you for all of his life for what you might do, becuse it will effect him more then it'll ever effect you. Garrett wants this baby inside me. He wants him because he's my son, _your _son and do you want that?"

Skye stood up. "Don't wait too long." She started to leave.

"Wait, where did you even hear any of this?" Ward demanded, Skye turned and smirked.

"Because Leo, my son, told me." With that, she walked out of there, knowing that she left Ward confused.

* * *

Leo was laughing at Ward's confused and angry face.

"Man, Skye's awesome!" He said to particularly no one, but he was worried still. Would Ward agree to help them? Would he change sides? Would Leo's present only be made worse now that Ward knew earlier, or better?

* * *

So, what do you think? I know the endings crap but that's my opinion. What's yours? Thanks for reading, and make sure to review, like and/or follow please!


	5. Who was More Important?

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/followed!

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

_Previously..._

* * *

_Would Ward agree to help them? Would he change sides? Would Leo's present only be made worse now that Ward knew earlier, or better?_

* * *

Ward's face was still on the screen. He was yelling for Skye to come back and explain what she meant. Leo found amusement in it.

"Even in this time he is a dumb ass." Leo said smirking. He was all open for Ward to working with them, but he would never forgive the man. Because of him, he had a crappy life, well, he was the start of it, Garrett toke it up a whole new level.

Skye and Triplett then came up. Skye looked saticfied, but still worried. Would this only spark for Ward to tell Garrett? Leo looked at her, she gave him a smile, but they both knew that is was a forced one. Why did it have to be them? Why did she have to die and her son get put through hell and back?

"Do you think he'll help?" Skye asked Leo none otherless, attempting to get her thoughts out of her mind.

"Maybe." Leo said shrugging. "Depends on how much he actually cares about you, and do you even know how much he even cares about you?" Skye didn't know. "I can't hear him from the wards that are surrounding him, the one that blocks powers. So I can't make out weather or not he'll do it."

"Ward should say it himself." Coulson said, a frown ever present on his face. "If he doesn't help then he'll stay in that cell, if he helps, well, lets see how that will go." Leo smirked, knowing that the man was also thinking about what May would do to the HYDRA agent if he was out of his cell. That would be like Christmas to Leo.

"Shouldn't he at least know what Skye meant by Leo telling her?" Simmons asked. "It might affect what he chooses even further, telling him about how Leo was rasied, in a way like him. And the fact that their unborn son is here from the future as a teenager."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, a bit offended on being compared to how he and his father was raised.

"Ward was abused by his older brother." Coulson said. "He treats Garrett as though the man is his only family."

"Is Garrett even considered human?" Both Skye and Leo wondered out loud. Skye looked at the teen, who only smirked in response.

"What if Ward learned what Garrett did to his son from the future?" Triplett said. "A man who he conciders family torturing his son, his flesh and blood, who he knows nothing about at this point." Leo was impressed.

"You got a good point." The teenager said. "But who will talk to him about it?" Leo's face suddenly darkened when he read Skye's thoughts. "Oh hell no."

"Yep." Skye said smirking. "You and I are going to talk to him. Leo, get ready to meet your father, and please don't end up trying to kill him."

"It would make things easier." Leo muttered, annoyed.

"I quite agree with you." May said, her face was stoned hard with no emotion.

* * *

Ward saw Skye, she had a frown on her face, she was being followed by a teenaged boy who resembled her a little. He looked furious.

They entered the room. Skye sat while the teen leaned against the door. The boy seemed to be holding himself back, as though he wanted to attack Ward, the man was confused by that.

"You wanna know what I told you, yeah?" Skye demanded. Ward only nodded, wary of the kid standing at the door. "Then defect over to our side. Away from Garrett." Ward suddenly looked conflicted with himself. What should he do? Should he betray the man who made him the man he was today? Or should he betray his unborn child. His unborn son that Skye was carrying? And what about Skye? The woman who he was ahving a child with and cared deeply about? Who was more important, Skye and the baby or Garrett?

The teenager was staring at him, studying him. Why was this kid even here?

Ward sighed, if what all Skye said was true, if his son was going to hate him if he made the wrong choice, how could he live with that? Knowing that his own son would hate him. Would he be able to handle it.

Ward nodded, giving in. "Alright, I'll do it." Skye smirked in trimphed. The boy had no change in his facial structure though, he still looked angry.

"Good." Skye said standing up. "Coulson will come and deal with you and what note you won't have much freedom yet, seeing as you'll be under watch still." She stared at the teen before looking back at Ward. "You've made the right choice." Ward only looked at her, then the teen.

"Who's this kid?" He asked Skye, looking at the teen, who looked annoyed. He obviously didn't want to talk to Ward, as though he was going to say something extremley offensive. Skye spoke instead, speaking words that didn't make any sense to Ward yet again.

"This is Leo, our kid from the future, or should I say my kid."

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope I ended it alright. Anyways, review, like and/or follow please! And sorry if its a bit short.


	6. This Mission was Acclomplised

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/followed!

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"This is Leo, our kid from the future, or should I say my kid."_

* * *

Ward only looked at Skye and the boy, Leo, with bewilderment.

"That can't be right." He said, he didn't believe a word of this crap. "This is...this is bullshit."

"You're bullshit." Leo said, Skye glared at the teenager, who only rolled his eyes. "I better leave the room before I rip this asswhole into shreads, I hope he honestly gets killed by May the moment she see's him."

"Wait outside." Skye said, frustrated as she pointed at the door.

"Gladly." Leo said, shaking his head and left with satisfaction.

Th teenager sunk to the floor, he let a memory come into his vision as he attempted to drown out the thoughts of others.

* * *

_He was 12. He went through a lot of crap in 12 years. It sucks._

_It was freezing out. He only had on a pair of ragged jeans, a thin t-shirt and bare feet. To make things worse, he was hungry and tired. But, he couldn't sleep, not yet, not until he knew he was safe. But when would he be safe?_

_He had to keep moving. So he didn't fall asleep. So, he walked. He didn't know where and he didn't care. He had to keep moving._

_What he didn't know was that he was walking in the middle of the road, late at night. He didn't know that until he saw the headlights of a black SUV. Then a honk, that's when he jumped out of the way, landing on the ground. A ground of mud that felt like blood to him._

_The man came out of his car, the 12 year old bolted up and started to run, but his foot hurted like crazy. He hoped that it wasn't broken._

_"Wait, kid, stop!" The man yelled, but the boy kept running. "I'm not going to hurt you, just stop!" The boy did stop. A flashlight's bright light was thrown in his face as soon as he turned to face the man. _

_The man was baldish. He had a suit on. His face was emotionless, so the boy read his thoughts._

_**"Who is this boy? Why is he out here in that?" **__That's what the boy heard from the man. The boy didn't pry any longer, he hated using his abilities. He never liked using them. Especially when Garrett made him. The boy didn't want to think. He didn't want to be sent back to Garrett. He didn't want to be a weapon. He didn't want to feel like he wasn't all human. More then what he wasn't.  
_

_"Stay away from me." The boy said. His voice was shaky and raspy, he hadn't spoken in a long time, so it wasn't surprising that his voice was shaky and raspy._

_"Why are you out here?" The man asked. "Where are your parents?" The boy took a step back. He didn't like talking about his parents. He didn't knoe his parents. His mother died because of him being born. And his father, the boy didn't even know his father. Only that he was the reason that he was in that place, that bad bad place.  
_

_"Just stay away from me." The boy said, tears threatning to spill out. "Please." The man only came closer. The boy felt himself get more and more freaked out._

_"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said calmly, the boy only stared at the man. "What's your name?"_

_The boy had to think on that. He knew he had a name, but what was it? He heard it. He knew his middle and last name, but what his first name? It started with a L, the boy knew that. He was usually called by his last name and when Garrett decided to be humorous "with" him, he called him Miles, but that wasn't his first name._

_His mouth opened a little and he thought of a name that he heard once, one he never remembered hearing, but heard it from someone. "Leo...that's my name."_

_The man came closer, only Leo wasn't afraid, he wouldn't show anymore fear._

_"I'm Coulson." The man said. "Let's-_

* * *

-Kid, hey kid." Leo heard. He looked up, suddenly out of his memory. He was looking up at Skye, who was staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Ask the other Leo." The teen said as he stood up. "Did you explain?" They started walking away from Ward's cell. Skye nodded.

"He finds it bull, but he'll humor himself until he believe's it." She said. "I didn't tell him about you hating him though."

"He most likely already know's." Leo said, smirking. "I could care less."

"Do you?" Skye asked, looking at her son. Leo just looked straight.

"We better get you back up to the safe area, I don't feel comfortable with you being down here with a maniac just a few steps away." He said. Skye rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm the mother here, Leo, so don't go telling me what to do." She said, Leo just stared at her. "Don't give me that look, you technically may not be born yet, but dammit, I'm disaplinning you, don't make me ground you." Leo lightly smiled at that and shook his head, Skye smirked. They walked towards the elevator. But there was a drifting thought on Skye's mind. That this mission was acclomplised. But would the next one be?

* * *

So, what do you think? What do you think about young Leo meeting Coulson? I'll be writting in more of Leo's past in flashback's. Thanks for reading and make sure to review, like and/or follow please! Thank you and good morning/day/night.


	7. A Bad One

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/followed!

I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously..._

_But there was a drifting thought on Skye's mind. That this mission was accomplished. But would the next one be?  
_

* * *

Leo looked at Skye for a moment as he had caught her driftinh thought. It made him remember some unspeakable things in his life. he didn't want for Skye to think that they could fail the next time, in which they might but it still might manage to work out. He looked away when Skye caught his glance.

"What is it?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Leo said, shrugging. "You know you've got the mom thing down so far, you skipped striaght to the teenaged years." He smiled nervously, as he for some reason couldn't keeping it in check.

"Don't change the subject." Skye said. "I may not be the telepath but I know that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothings bothering me." Leo said calmly. He was lying, and Skye sensed it.

"No, somethings bothering you." She said."So, what is it?"

"Ask little me, maybe he knows." Leo said. "Maybe that's why you're asking me." He smirked suddenly. "You wanna know if I'm alright at that point. You wanna know what's up with little me."

"No, little you is perfectly fine." Skye said.

"And how would you know that?" Leo asked as the elevator door opened to the main floor.

"Little you isn't acting like a moody, secretive teenager!" Skye said as she stepped out. Leo rolloed his eyes and followed after her.

* * *

Leo was seen walking through the base on his own, Coulson was now with Ward in the bastard's cell. Leo wanted to get some space.

He always wondered what his life would have been like if Skye had lived instead of being murdrered. How would have he turned out? Would he had made the same mistakes as he dis in his past? Or would he become a completely different person?

He didn't like the idea of working with Ward, the man who condemned him. The man who abandoned him. The man who caused him living hell.

He wanted to protect his mother. He wanted Skye to see him grow up. He wanted her to be present in his memories. He wanted to feel loved as a child. He never had any of that though. But he would. He would make sure of that.

* * *

12 year old Leo was wary of the man, Coulson, even when the man gave him a pack of dounuts from his SUV, which they currently were driving in.

"Its not poision.' Coulson said, looking at the boy. "Why were you out there? Where are your parents?"

"Why should I tell you?" Leo demanded.

"Because you're in my SUV and I gave you comething to eat." The older man said.

"You didn't have to do either." Leo said. "Stay out of my buisness, I'm not a kid."

"You look a lot like a kid to me." Coulson said. "At least tell me where your parents are."

Leo looked annoyed but he knew that the man would keep attacking and attacking him with questions.

"My Mom's dead." He said, looking out the window. "And I'm running from this bastard and his...work."

Coulson looked at the boy. "And what exactly is this work?"

"A bad one." Leo said. "He's a bad man whos done bad things."

Coulson then stopped the car. He looked at the 12 year old.

"What type of things?" He asked. "You can tell me, Leo, you won't get in tro-

"Yes I will!" The boy exclaimed, suddenly frightened. "I won't trust you, I _can't _trust you!" Things outside started to move, Coulson looked at the things to the boy, realizing that he was the cause. "I want to say but I can't! I could be found!" Coulson looked worried, Leo didn't want this stranger to worry, especially about him.

"Calm down Leo." Coulson said, hoping that the boy would, but that only made things worse as the SUV started to shake and leviate from the ground.

"I don't wanna go back." Leo said, he looked at Coulson, tears rainning from his eyes. "I don't wanna go back. Please don't send me back."

* * *

He saw Simmons in her lab. Leo knew that she was lonely without Fitz. He didn't even have to read her thoughts, he could tell just by looking at her saddened eyes.

"Does he get better?" Leo heard Simmons say just as he was about to leave. "Fitz. Does he get better?" Leo leaned against the door as Simmons looked at him. She had the same worry written all over her face. The same look she had on when he first met her.

* * *

The lady with the British accent was talking fast as she looked over him. Worry written all over her face.

"When's the last time you had proper sleep?" She asked. "You look like a walking corpse!" She kept fussing over Leo, who found it bizzar, seeing as no one had ever fussed over him before. "How old are you? Where are your parents? Why were you out there all by yourself, in the middle of the night no less?" Leo only stared at the strange, strange woman.

Simmons handed Leo a pair of SHIELD sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was the smallest size but it still was big on the 12 year old.

"You need rest." Simmons ordered as she led the still silent Leo into an interrigation room that had a cot for the boy to sleep in. Coulson didn't want Leo causing everything to fly up into the air uncontroably again, and Leo didn't blame the man on that.

Leo laid on the cot. It felt comfortable to the boy, it was the first soft thing he ever slept on. Simmons covered him up with a blanket. She pressed her hand gently up against his chhek as though she was checking to make sure he wasn't warm, but Leo knew that that wasn't the true case.

It was just as Simmons was leaving that she heard a faint 'thank you.' She turned and smiled lightly at the 12 year old boy. Without another word, she left the room. Leo was confused, but smiled lightly as well.

* * *

Leo looked right at Simmons. He was going to be truthful.

"I'm not sure." He said. "When I met Coulson, it was only him and two other members of his team, Fitz wasn't one of them."

Simmons face fell a little, but she tried to unconvinciatly cover it up.

Leo then decided to leave the woman to her own devices for the time being.

* * *

Skye was sitting on the couch. She was trying to focus on her tablet, but of course there was one pain in the ass Grant Ward staring up and down at her endlessly to frustrate her.

"Can you reframe from looking at me, Ward?" Skye demanded, fed up as she setted the tablet down.

"You honestly think that that teenager is our son?" Ward aske, disbelievingly. Skye groaned in annoyance. Little Leo wasn't making things any easier as the baby kicked her again. Today was just a day for peace. But then again, whenever was there any peace?

"I don't think, I know that Leo's my kid." She said. "And he's not our son, he's _my _son."

"How do you know, this kid could be a spy!" Ward exclaimed.

"Like you!" Skye exclaimed. "This teenager, Leo, is our son from the future. Simmons even has a DNA test running right now. He has your eye's, Ward, and from the lookd of it, he's also good at keeping secrets like you." She got up. "But unlike you, he know's where he belongs." She started to leave.

"Wait." Ward said. He stood up. Skye turned, her arms on her hips. " If the teenager is who he say's he is, then why does he hate me?"

"I don't know why." The pregnant woman said. "But, what I do know is that you helped destroy his life, I'd start mending whatever bad blood you have with him in his time, even if you haven't done it yet. There's something. And he's not the only one." Skye then left the room, leaving Ward to ponder over what she said.

* * *

What do you think? Please review, like and/or follow! Also, Leo has more secrets up his sleeve, some dark ones that will even Ward be able to understand? Until next time, see ya later!


	8. The One's Who Attacked First

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/or followed! You guys rock!

As usual, I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

I will leave you people off to read! Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously..._

_He stood up. Skye turned, her arms on her hips. " If the teenager is who he say's he is, then why does he hate me?"_

_"I don't know why." The pregnant woman said. "But, what I do know is that you helped destroy his life, I'd start mending whatever bad blood you have with him in __his time, even if you haven't done it yet. There's something. And he's not the only one." Skye then left the room, leaving Ward to ponder over what she said._

* * *

Leo had entered the living room just a few minutes after Skye left. To his annoyance, Ward was still there. The man stared at him endlessly.

"What?" He demanded. "Am I interesting to look at or something?" He was glaring at Ward, hatred filled his eyes.

"Do you realy think that you can fool me with your "I'm your kid from the future" crap?" Ward demanded. To his surprise, the teenager laughed.

"Fool you?" He said. "I don't give a rats ass if you believed me or not. It's weather you believe Skye's word. You saw her stomach. You don't have to believe that I'm your son or not, just as long as the little boy growing inside of her doesn't get what I got." Leo stood up and shook his head. "I could kill you if I wanted to, but what good would that be at the moment? I killed a part of your life in my present when I came to it, even if I didn't mean to involve them, they died and you were pissed about it."

"Who?" Ward deamdned. "Who did you kill?" He looked angry now, Leo only smirked.

"Look in the mirror, I didn't kill you, but just look in the mirror and find some resembulance." He said. "I'm not proud of it, but I defended myself in self defense."

Ward only glared at the teenager, who left the room. Leo frowned when he left the room. Their deaths weren't suppose to happen.

* * *

_Leo was now 13. It had been a while sense he decided to leave Coulson and his team. Leo had trusted Coulson enough to tell him his last name finally. Leo was surprised that the man had told him about his mother, who apparently was called Skye and was a hakavist._

_Coulson gave the boy as much as he could on his family's past. He even managed to give him an adress to Grant Ward's family. Coulson also told Leo about Ward giving Skye and him up to the bastard before he was born. That was something Leo already knew, but now he had a name to go with the condemner's face._

_It was cold out. Leo hated the cold but could stand it well enough to keep on walking. _

_He knew nothing about Ward's family. Hell, Leo didn't even know Ward had a family._

_So, here was Leo, walking up to the Ward home. There was lights on, so they were home._

_The 13 year old let out a deep sigh as he walked up to the door and knocked on it. A man with grey hair and brown eyes like his opened the door._

_"What do you want?" The man demanded._

_"My names Leo...I'm your son Grant's son." Leo said, he could feel the tention. It was running high but he didn't want to read their thoughts. It was his telekinetic ability that worried himself. He still had problems controling it._

_The man looked disgusted with Leo, but dragged him inside._

* * *

Leo was seen looking through some books in boredom. Who knew crazy asswhole's toke so long before actually striking.

"I know that something's bothering you." He heard Skye say in his head. She learned fast. "I can't go away now, you can't go away, so just spill."

"Not yet." Leo said in his thoughts. "Not just yet." He couldn't deny that he was keeping some things from everyone. How would he say it though?

* * *

_Inside the Ward household was a old, stern lookig woman. She was glaring at Leo with icey cold eyes._

_Also in the room was two men. Both resembled Ward, though one looked more meaner while the other looked kinder. The kinder one had a wife apparently and a son._

_"You're his bastard?" The old man demanded._

_"Yes sir." Leo said, he didn't know how to take this in. He didn't even have to read the mean one's thoughts to know that the man hated him with a passion. "I just wanted to know something about him?"_

_The old woman broke out laughing. The kinder man looked uncomfortable, as did the man's wife and son._

_"He tried to kill me." The meaner one sneered._

_"Quiet, Gregory." The old woman said soothingly, as though the family was still greatly affected by it. "No, do what you want with Grant's boy, teach him what Grant never learned, to listen."_

_Gregory stood up and dangerously stepped towards Leo, who didn't see the strike coming. He fell to the floor, blood came out of his mouth.A kick then came to ribs before he could breath._

_Without thinking, Leo brought a bookshelve crashing down. It fell down. Other things started to move uncontrolably. The Ward's looked freaked now._

_"The kids doing it!" The old woman screeched. Her husband and Gregory then threw the boy out of the house._

_Again, without thinking, Leo accidentally brought the roof down in anger and pain. A fire had somehow started inside and the Ward family was trapped inside._

* * *

The Ward's deaths was Leo's fault. In his eyes, it was. Everyone assumed that the fire was a accident.

But Leo had a feeling that it was he who somehow started the fire. Maybe they were making dinner and the fire spreaded as idems in the house were being thrown around. None otherless, Leo felt like he was responsible. He came to the house.

They were the one's who attacked first. But he attacked back. He attacked last. This was a secret he was afraid to say. It was unspeakable to him.

He killed his family. Even if they didn't act like one to him the first and only 5 minutes they knew of each other. He caused their deaths. And he regretted it.

* * *

So, what do you think? Does it seem like a good enough chapter? Or is it just crap? Anyways, please review, like and/or follow. Also, the Ward's deaths will be a set off for Ward in his and Leo's hatred for one another, as it was also Ward's younger brother who was in the house as well.


	9. How Could He?

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank those who reviewed, liked and/or followed! You guys rock! Oh and this chapter will take place in Leo's past. And sorry for the wait! I had a bit of writer's block on what to write for this chapter!

As usual, I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

I will leave you people off to read! Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously..._

_They were the one's who attacked first. But he attacked back. He attacked last. This was a secret he was afraid to say. It was unspeakable to him._

_He killed his family. Even if they didn't act like one to him the first and only 5 minutes they knew of each other. He caused their deaths. And he regretted it._

* * *

Leo didn't know why he was going to where they were rested. Was it for guilt? Was it for comfort? Leo didn't know, and he didn't really want to know.

The cemotary was quiet. Hardly nobody was there. It was early out, so there wouldn't be really anyone there. But Leo was there. He was alone.

It wasn't hard to find the Grant's graves. They all were together and were pretty much the same, minus their birthdates.

The grave that hit Leo the hardest was the little boy's grave.

It had said:

**KYLE WARD**

**2022-2028**

**BELOVED SON**

It was too formal like to be a little boy's grave, like the other Ward's graves for that matter. Just being there drove Leo's nerve's go nuts.

Leo looked down at the grave yet again. This was his cousin's grave. Thecousin he never knew. The cousin he never knew exsisted. The cousin who he had killed. Leo had pretty much killed this boy. He caused the roof to collapse. He caused the death of six people. Those six people were his family. They were the family who attacked him, and he had attacked back.

He for some reason spoke. He spoke to Kyle's grave.

"Um...I know that I'm speaking to a grave and all and the fact that I had caused you to die, I came to, man, I'm not sure." Leo said, sighing. He looked down sadly. "I wanna say that I'm sorry for causing you to die." He bit his lip. "This is very akword right now."

Leo also knew that someone was watching him, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his head and of course no one was seen.

"Who's there?" He yelled. He turned all the way around and got a veiw of most of the graves. "I know you're out there! Show yourself!"

That's when the man showed himself. He was very tall and well built. He had dark brown hair that was greying in some parts. And his brown eyes mirrored Leo's. But this man had anger in his eyes. Anger that was aimed at Leo. This man was his father. Grant Ward. The man who had been the reason Leo was who he was.

* * *

Ward didn't know why he was going to his family's graves. They had given him living hell for most of his life, not to mention the hell it caused him after he got away from them. Maybe it was because he wanted to visit his younger brother's grave. He heard that his wife and 6 year old son had died as well.

When he had arrived towards the Ward's grave's, he saw someone with a short mop of brown hair. He was short to Ward but must have been tall for his age. Ward could tell that this person was a child.

The boy turned his head. He was pale and had brown eyes that were similar to his own. The boy also resembled Skye.

"Who's there!" The boy yelled, turning all the way. "I know you're out there! Show yourself!" The boy looked like Skye, and also like him. It didn't take Ward long to realize that this kid was his son. The boy he abandoned. His son Leo. The boy who he blamed for killing Skye, the one person he truely cared about.

So, he showed himself, glaring head on at the little bastard.

* * *

Ward and Leo didn't move. They were too angry with one another to do so.

Leo scanned Ward's thought's. The asswhole blamed _him _for Skye's death! Seriously! The man gave her to Garrett! He's the damn reason she freaking died!

"You're blaming me for her death?" Leo had said, laughing a bit. "Wow, you really don't see yourself as something bad, do you?" Ward only glared harder at the teen. How did he know this?

"You're the reason Garrett killed her!" Ward yelled. Leo laughed again.

Ward lundged at the 13 year old, pinning him up against a nearby tree. Leo stared right into Ward's eyes and Ward stared right into Leo's.

"_I'm _the reason Skye's dead? Yeah right." Leo said. "_you're _the reason she's dead!" Suddenly Ward was flown into another tree. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he struggled, he was stuck. "_You _took her to Garrett! _You _caused her to die! _You are her killer!_"

Leo looked furious. Ward was thrown into a grave head first. Blood seeped from Ward's nose and head.

_"You killed my mother!" _It came from inside Ward's head, It was Leo's voice. How the hell did that happen? _"You kidnapped her and you gave her to Garrett! You let her die and you abandoned herand me! You son of a bitch!"_

Ward was then slammed on the ground. He couldn't move. All he could see was angry eyes. The angry eyes of his son. Angry eyes that they both shared.

"You caused her death." Leo said, his voice was calm, but had a lot of blame and emoton in it. "You killed her. And I will _alway's _hate you for that, _father._"

That's when Leo started walking away, it wasn't until the boy had left the cemotary that Ward could move again. But Ward didn't move. He was alive and not too injured, but he didn't move. How could he?

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review, like and/or follow! Thanks and have a good day/night!


	10. She Was Right

The Son of a Agent of SHIELD and a Agent of HYDRA

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! This chapter is now back in the present.

As usual, I do not own Agents of SHIELD, only Leo and the plot.

I will leave you people off to read! Here's the 10th chapter, can you believe it? Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I know that something's bothering you." He heard Skye say in his head. She learned fast. "I can't go away now, you can't go away, so just spill."_

_"Not yet." Leo said in his thoughts. "Not just yet." He couldn't deny that he was keeping some things from everyone. How would he say it though?..._

_..."You killed my mother!" It came from inside Ward's head, It was Leo's voice. How the hell did that happen? "You kidnapped her and you gave her to Garrett! You let her die and you abandoned herand me! You son of a bitch!"_

_Ward was then slammed on the ground. He couldn't move. All he could see was angry eyes. The angry eyes of his son. Angry eyes that they both shared._

_"You caused her death." Leo said, his voice was calm, but had a lot of blame and emoton in it. "You killed her. And I will alway's hate you for that, father."_

* * *

It was alway's present in Leo's mind. The first confrontion he had with Ward. It never left Leo's mind, it was his nightmare, among other things. He rarely slept now a day's because of nightmare's.

It was late now, Leo was pretty sure everyone was asleep. He was looking at Ward through the camera's, the bastard was back in his cell for the night as he wasn't trust to even be on the ground floor.

He could have fallen asleep, he could have gone in that interrogation room where his powers would be blocked. His head would be thought free, but not of his own. He would have his thoughts and memories haunt him in his sleep. And he hated that.

"You're up late." Leo said, he turned his chair around to see May standing her. She still was in her SHIELD uniform. "Do you sleep in that thing or something?"

"Depends on who you ask." May said. Leo couldn't help and smirk, for a intimidating woman, Melinda May had a whole other side. "And I can say the same thing on you, you look tired."

"I'm not the one for sleeping." Leo said. He looked away, focusing on the computers.

"What did you do?" May asked him, her emoitionless face staring right at him.

"What make's you think I did something?" Leo demanded, annoyed.

"Your lack of sleep. Yet there is a room perfectly capable of keeping your powers in while you sleep, so your head is clear of any thought." May said. "But you have thoughts of your own."

"Am I easy to read or something?" Leo demanded.

"I'm coming from experiance." May said, Leo looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows. "Who did you kill?"

"Why should I tell you?" Leo demanded, frowning. He suddenly wasn't intimidated by the bad ass SHIELD agent, but annoyed. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because it's better then keeping it all in." May said, she pulled a seat up next to Leo. "It's eating you apart, so just let it out before it explodes. Who did you kill?"

Leo shook his head, sighing. "I caused Ward's family deaths. His parents, his brothers, and one of his brother's wife and their 6 year old son. I murdered my blood."

"Caused and murdered are two different words. Which did you do?" May asked. "Did you kill them, or did you just cause their deaths?"

"I accidentally brought their roof down and somehow a fire was started." Leo admitted. "They attacked me and I fought back. I'm the reason they're dead."

"Did they deserve it?" Leo heard May ask. He stared at the woman, unsure how to answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did they deserve to die or not?" May asked again. Leo sighed.

"I don't-no." He shook his head, answering. "They didn't deserve to die. I went too far. I wasn't thinking when I did any of it. I caused their death, but they shouldn't have died."

May only stared at Leo for a little while, the teen didn't look at her, keeping his head covered over his hands.

"Alright." Leo heard May said, he looked up at her. "At least I know now that you are humane." Leo looked at her, speechless.

May got up. Before walking out, she turned and looked at Leo. "You seem like a alright person, Leo, take this advise; things happen for a reason. It's never anyone's fault entirerly. You only defended yourself, the Ward's attacked you first. It's their fault that they, and anyone who didn't attack you, are dead. You may of caused the ending of their death, they started it up.I suggest you tell Skye, I'm sure keeping this from her is also eating you up." Leo stared at May as the woman left, sighing. She was right.

As much as Leo hated admitting, which he never would out loud, Melinda May was right. It wasn't all his fault, he only had a part, like the Ward's did. And they got hurt in the end, hell, they died in the end, but they caused it. And they paid for it, just like Leo is.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll type. Please also do like and/or follow to! Sorry if it's short. Thanks and peace out!

P.S.

I'm putting up a poll which will be on my profile. Should Skye and Ward end back up together?

Check it out, thanks!"


End file.
